Pony's Semester Theme
by KoMoose
Summary: This is about Ponyboy writing his semester theme, told from the eyes of his brothers. And the gang gets a peak! Please,Please,Please,Please,Please,Please R&R!
1. Author warning!

This story is being redone! I didn't want to fully take it down cause for people who have read it and liked it, it's really annoying then a story disappears. So you can continue reading but just know that it's being fixed.


	2. Chapter 1

_ I don't own The Outsiders. There are direct quotes from S.E Hinton's The Outsiders._

* * *

Darry's mussels were sore to the point of pain from work. He had another extra shift cause he were behind on the mortgage. Soda had to work extra too.  
"Ponyboy we're home." Darry called into the house but there was no answer. Just the sound of Soda and Steve rough housing on the couch and Two-Bit heading towards the frig.

"That boy better not of gone anywhere." Darry said looking around the house.

"Oh, Darry, relax." Sodapop chocked out, struggling out of Steve's chokehold.

Darry opened the door to Pony and Sodapop's bedroom. He started to say Pony's name but stopped then he saw Ponyboy asleep on his notebook, at his desk. Despite his acing arms, Darry picked up Ponyboy and laid him gently on the bed and went to clean up his school stuff. Darry was half way done then he read a bit of writing on Ponyboy's notepad.

'_Soda rubbed my hair. "You're an okay kid, Pony." _

_I had to grin at him-Soda can make you grin no matter what. I guess it's because he's always grinning so much himself. "You're crazy, Soda, out of your mind." _

_Darry looked as if he'd like to knock our heads together. _

"_you're both nut."_

_Soda merely cocked an eyebrow, a trick he picked up from Two-Bit. "It seems to run in the family."'_

The whole page talked about the gang and the time a couple month ago when Ponyboy had been jumped buy are car full of socs. Darry lifted the notepad and read a little more. Then he turned to the front of the notepad. It read: _'The Outsiders by Ponyboy Curtis.' _

Darry read a bit more. Its Pony's English assignment. "It's about us." Darry breathed. He looked down at Ponyboy, he was fast asleep on the bed, looking peaceful.

"Hey, Soda." Darry said as he closed the bedroom door. "Have you seen this?"

"Seen what?" Sodapop asked, face glued to the TV.

"Pony's semester theme for English." Darry waved the notebook in the air.

"Oh come on, Darry. Rummaging through the boys stuff, that's snoopin'." Two-Bit scolded jokingly.

"No I haven't. Why?" Soda said still staring at the cartoon character that was dancing across the screen.

"Its about what happened a month ago. About us."

Everyone's head turned to Darry at the same second.

"Us?" Steve asked.

Darry nodded.

"What does it say?" Two-Bit asked warily.

Soda turned off the TV and Darry sat down in their dad's old armchair. "The Outsiders by Ponyboy Curtis." He began. Darry looked around the room, he had everyone's attention. "When I walked out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind; Paul Newman and a ride home…. "Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said. "Any of us will."." Darry paused and looked up from the paper. "What's it."

Everyone was quite. Steve and Two-Bit had odd expressions on their faces, but Sodapop was beaming. He always knew how much Ponyboy loved him, but hearing from his theme was, well, amazing.

"I didn't know Pony hated me that much." Darry mused. His heart felt heavy and he wanted to cry.

Soda wiped the smile from his face –with difficulty and went to sit by Darry. "He didn't understand then Darry, but he does know."

Darry nodded but only for Soda's sake.

"Golly," Steve said, apparently the words from Pony's notepad finally clicked for him. "that kid brother of yours is real smart. Really knows what goin' on around'im."

Soda stared at Steve. He didn't know how to react to Ponyboy hating his best bud. He knew that Pony wasn't that fond of Steve but…

"Ponyboy's a real good writer." Two-Bit said.

"Yeah, like you have something to match up to it too." Steve threw a couch pillow at him.

"For which I'm proud!" Two-Bit said smacking the pillow away.

Darry stood up and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. Soda followed him.

"Dar-"

"It's fine Soda. Don't worry about it." He said without turning around.

"Talk to him about it-"

"Soda." Darry spun around and gave him look that said 'leave it alone'.

Soda nodded and left the room at the same time Ponyboy came out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes.

"It's good." Soda said.

"What?" Pony asked.

Soda threw the notepad to Pony and his face turned red.

"You read it?" He chocked out.

"Yep!" Soda said cheerfully with a grin that stretched from Tulsa to Oklahoma City. "Darry read it out loud." His smile stretched farther.

Ponyboy's face turned shameful. 'Where is he?' He mouthed and Soda pointed to the kitchen. Ponyboy walked in slowly. Darry was sitting at the table with his water and some leftovers from last night's dinner.

"Darry."

Darry looked up and gave Pony the look he puts on when he's hiding what he's really thinking. "What's up Pon?" Then Darry spotted the notebook. He hadn't heard the conversation in the living room but he knew that Ponyboy knew he had read it.

"Its really good Ponyboy. Like being back there."

Well if Darry wanted to ignore it, Pony was happy to oblige him.

"Really?" Ponyboy asked, "You really think so?"

Darry smiled. "Yeah. It's great, we all really dig it." And he meant every word of it. "You gonna write more?"

Pony nodded, a huge smile on his face.

"Can we read it when you do?"

"Do I have a choice?" Pony asked.

Darry got up and walked over to him. "No." He said, and bent down and kissed Ponyboy's forehead.

Darry grabbed his jacket off the back of the door and walked outside. "Soda, Pony, you two got dinner tonight. I'll be back."

Ponyboy didn't help at all with dinner. He stayed in his room all evening writing. Soda made spaghetti and meat balls. Well, as close to meat balls as you can get when you're as impatient as Sodapop Curtis.

"Darry?" Soda asked from the kitchen when he heard the front door open.

"Yup."

Soda heard Darry knock. "Pony?"

"Yup." Ponyboy answered back.

Ever since Ponyboy ran off with Johnny, Darry –Sodapop too- has been constantly making sure he knows where Ponyboy is at all times. And freaks when he doesn't, unless he knows he's with one of the gang.

"What's for dinner Sodapop?"

"Pony!" Soda called out before answering Darry. "Come set the table! Spaghetti."

"Can't Darry?" Pony yelled back.

"It's your turn." Soda said. "It's Darry's turn for the dishes."

It took about ten minutes but they got Ponyboy out to set the table. "Smells good, Soda."

"Speaking of soda, I got some Pepsi-cola for dinner." Darry said holding up a bag with three soda pop bottles inside.

"So Ponyboy," Darry began at the dinner table. "write anymore today?"

Sodapop laughed, "are you kiddin'? He hasn't left the room."

Both Pony and Darry laughed.

"How far do you think your gonna go?" Darry asked.

Pony sat down his fork and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Mr. Syme said it can be as long as I want. Soda," Pony whined looking around the table, "you didn't make garlic bread."

"Well, if I'd some help with dinner maybe I would of remembered it."

Pony got up to get some bread and butter. "Are you guys working tomorrow?" He asked from the pantry.

"I am." Darry said.

"I have off." Soda said,

"Why?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy shrugged as he walked back to the table.

"What were you thinking Pon?" Darry asked.

"You're workin' so there's no point."

"No point for what?" Darry tried again.

"Thanks for dinner Soda." Ponyboy said quickly and ran to his room.

"What is it, Sodapop?"

"He wants to go away for the weekend, like we use to with mom and dad."

"Oh." Darry nodded.

"Hey Ponyboy." Darry said coming into his room.

Ponyboy was at his desk writing. "Hm?" he asked not looking up.

"Lets shoot for next weekend."

Pony turned his chair slowly. "I know we can't afford it Darry, it's okay."

"Well, I've been thinking of getting away from Tulsa too. I mean with all that happened. I'll talk to my boss, okay? Maybe I can run some extra hours next week or somethin' to make up lost time."

Pony signed as though he didn't like that idea.

"What is it, Ponyboy?"

"I hate how you have to carry me like this."

"What do you mean?" Darry asked, sitting on the edge on the bed.

Pony fiddled with his pencil and wouldn't look at Darry.

"I mean how you and Soda's been taking extra shifts at work and all I do is sit here."

"Pony-"

Ponyboy threw his pencil down and put his head in his hands. "Its not fair for you guys." Darry looked at the notebook under Pony's elbow. He saw Johnny's name and Dallas's, and something about the drive-in theater down town.

"That can't be easy," Darry said, "writing about them."

Pony sat up and looked at his paper. "Easier then I thought it would be."

He played with his pencil again and told Darry that it was harder to just sit there. But that writing it was like, not letting go, but allowing it to be. Although it hurt a lot.

"What about remembering what happened?"

Ponyboy laughed. "I couldn't forget what happened if I wanted too." He smiled sadly at Darry. "I remember every word, every movement." A tear spilt out over Ponyboy's eye and he quickly wiped it away.

"I want them back." He said quietly. "All of them. Mom, dad, Dally…" He chocked. "Johnny, I want Johnny back."  
16 year old Johnny, who was beaten and afraid and died to save a bunch of kids. Darry rubbed Ponyboy's back and said. "Me too. But you know what?"

Ponyboy wiped his eyes again. "What?"

"Johnny's in a better-"

Ponyboy scoffed.

"No I'm serious, Pony. He finally has the parents he deserves, parents that're gonna love him. Mom will kiss his cheek, and dad with play football with his, and ruffle his hair when he does good. They'll tell'im what a good kid he is. And Johnny'll tell mom and dad all about how screwed up we've become and how we eat chocolate cake with everything-"

"Even ham and eggs." Ponyboy laughed.

"Yup…"

Ponyboy smile grew the more Darry went on. He even talked about Dally, and how dad would straiten him out, and Pony added how mom would make him laugh despite himself and how he loved her and she's show him that there still good in the world. Ponyboy crawled into bed next to Darry as he continued to talk about the life mom, dad, Dallas, and Johnny would have together. And Pony fell asleep picturing them happy in the sky.

Darry unhooked himself from around Ponyboy and turned out the light. After getting his shoes and shirt off.

Darry closed the door and saw Sodapop sitting on the floor next to the door.

"You really think that's true?" He asked in a heavy voice.

Darry sat next to Soda and put his arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, kiddo. I do."

Soda nodded and got up to join Ponyboy.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Please R&R._

_~Komoose_


	3. Chapter 2

_This is the last chapter. Now there's a part in this that I thought was really cheesy but I couldn't think of how to get rid of it._

_Again, I don't own the outsiders! _

* * *

"Why don't ya'll just wait'll I'm done to read it?" Ponyboy asked the gang as they all walked home from the DX gas station.

Two-Bit said. "Cause we don't want to wait that long."

And Sodapop added. "We really dig what we read, and we want to read more."

"You guys hate readin', why do you want to read my stupid'ol paper?"

"Cause we want to know what happened to you and Johnny, and stupid'ol Dally."

Ponyboy stared at Steve. That was deep, well for Steve. "What? Oh like that ain't the truth."

"Fine, just not when I'm around, okay? It'd be weird hearin' you guys read it."

"Well then," Two-Bit gave Ponyboy a shove. "Go somewhere!"

"Na," Soda said, "you should read it to us."

Pony's shook his hand furiously. "No way. I'd be to self-conscious. It's bad enough that your reading it anyway." If felt like having someone read you're journal.

"You do realize that your teach will read it."

"Yeah, genius I do." Ponyboy swatted at Two-Bit, but he dogged it easily.

"Hey," Steve said, "aren't ya'll going to the country this weekend?"

"Yea?" Sodapop said, "what of it?"

"Well, Pon, leave you're story here so we can read it."

Ponyboy laughed. "Auh, that's a real hot idea Steve. Leave my semester theme, the only thing keepin' me from flunkin', with you clowns."

"I sense mockery." Two-Bit said to Steve.

Soda laughed. "Look, we're only gone for the weekend and we're leavin' a house key over the door frame so you guys can get in if you need too."

Two-Bit nodded, "Good deal."

There was a loud honk and they all spun around. "Gee, you're all jumpy." Darry said from the Ford.

"We ain't jumpy, just turned around to see what the noise was." Ponyboy said defensively. Soda ran up to the trunk and hopped in the bed. "Hey Darry."

Steve and Two-Bit followed suite, and Ponyboy hoped in the cabin.

"Drop Steve and me at my place Darry." Two-Bit said banging on the glass.

"Oy!" Darry tapped the brakes just enough to make the people in the back lurched forward. "Don't you hit my window." Darry scolded as he speeded up again.

Sodapop hit the window. "Do that again."

They dropped Two-Bit and Steve at Two-Bit's. They wished them a good time in the friendliest way and Sodapop cussed them out playfully and they drove away.

"I'll cook up supper, you two go pack." Darry tossed Soda and Ponyboy two knapsacks and they went to pack for the weekend.

The drive up was long. Sodapop slept half way there and Ponyboy stared out the window, watching the city turn town and from town into country.

"I've missed this." Darry whispered.

"Me too." Pony replied.

Darry reached across the seat and put his hand on Ponyboy's shoulder.

"Sodapop, come on little buddy," Darry shook him gently; "we're here."

Ponyboy hopped out and looked around. There wasn't anyone alts there, just them.

"It looks the same." Pony said as his brothers joined him. "Nothin' changed."

They set the tent up under 'their tree' –a thick tree, where their dad carved all their names when they were really little. After lunch, and setting up, they sprawled out under the tree.

"Hey, Pon?"

"Yeah, Sodapop?"

Soda threw something onto Ponyboy's chest and said, "read." It was Ponyboy's notebook.

"No." Pony said flatly.

Soda propped himself up on his elbow and said. "Come on, Ponyboy, its just us."

Ponyboy looked at Sodapop. He had a look in his face that Ponyboy hated. The look that would make the president of the united states give Sodapop the keys to the white house. It was a great look, if he wasn't using it on you.

"Aw," Pony whined. "Soda."

Soda smiled and Darry laughed. Pony grabbed a cigarette from his pack and lit it. He flipped through the notebook and began –reluctantly- reading.

""Speakin' of moives" –Dally yawned, flipping away his cigarette butt-…" Pony paused constantly, procrastinating hafting to continue reading. He milked every drag on his cigarette, and would shuddered. But Darry always called him out on it, and made him read the sentence over. When it was about Darry, Ponyboy took an extra long puff of smoke and breathed it out real slow. Darry didn't give him a hard time about it though. The only time he piped in was then Pony read the part about when Sodapop told him about his plans on marrying Sandy. Soda's ex.

"Don't tell Darry?" He said with a huff. But that was it, the look on Sodapop's face begged Ponyboy to continue reading. Ponyboy got to the Nightly Double drive-in before Darry and Sodapop fell asleep. That wasn't to bad, Ponyboy thought to himself. Before curling up next to Soda and falling asleep.

The weekends they use to spend with their parents seemed to feel like a life time for the Curtis boys, but this weekend seemed to come and go in the blink of an eye.

"So what'd ya'll do?" Steve asked Sodapop at work.

Soda handed him a wrench, "We played foot ball," he leaned on the car, "hiked. The usual things you do when you camp."

"Well," Steve said from under the hood. "Considering I've never been on a campin' trip in my life, I wouldn't know, now would I?"

Soda laughed and turned the key at Steve's request. Steve cursed when she wouldn't start. "I don't know what's wrong with her." He aimed a kick at the tire. "You look."

Soda walked over and looked under the hood.

"So was it like it use to be? I mean, I'm dragging info out of ya and I could never get you to shut up then you got back after-"

"It just wasn't the same. Not that it was bad. There was just something missing." Soda was going through all the bases. He checked the oil, and fan belt… extra. Everything looked fine to him too.

"You still miss'em?"

Sodapop signed. "I'm never not gonna, Steve."

Summer was almost there and Ponyboy couldn't wait to leave school. He felt like something dipped in some deadly chemical the way people treated him. He was the boy that would always be involved in a murder that resulted in three deaths. He stared out the window most of his classes. Even the teachers treated him that way and he was never called upon. English was the only class he had to pay attention, cause Mr. Syme wasn't afraid of him.

"Okay, class dismissed." Mr. Syme said right before the bell rang. "Hold up Mr. Curtis." Everyone that was still there looked from Ponyboy to Mr. Syme, and Pony gave them a very hood-like glare.

"How's the theme coming along?" Mr. Syme's asked.

Ponyboy was unsure of where this was headed. "Good."

When Mr. Syme gave him a look, Pony added. "I'm almost done."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you are on top of it."

"I am sir."

It was a long walk back home and Ponyboy started the walk alone. The one good thing to come out of this whole ordeal is that Ponyboys dealings with the socs have dropped. He hade a run in with a couple about a week ago but they backed off quickly. Ponyboy swore on Johnny's grave that he'd never let another Soc touch him again. That promise though, whenever Ponyboy really started to think about it, scared him to death. Johnny had made that promise to himself and look where it got them.

"Hey greaser!" Someone yelled from behind.

Pony scanned the ground for anything he could fight with. A pop bottle, a piece of glass, a rock, anything. Ponyboy spotted a pop bottle and made a mental note of where it was. No reason to jump the gun.

Ponyboy threw his fists into the pockets of Darry's old jacket and turned around, looking tough.

"Two-Bit!" Ponyboy threw his arms in the air and Two-Bit laughed as he pulled his car over.

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare you. Wanna ride?"

"No." Ponyboy said as he climbed in.

Awkward silences are more awkward with Two-Bit Mathews.

"What's wrong Two-Bit?" Pony asked after a minute.

After a long puff of smoke Two-Bit answered, "I saw Dallas and Johnny today."

"Oh."

Two-Bit may be the joker but he visits Johnny and Dally almost every other day.

"Have you gone to visit them lately?"

Ponyboy laid his arm out the window. "I went a few days ago."

The two friends drove to the house in silence, the silence that usually ensues after talking about their desist friends. It's a silence that crushes you.

"So how much farther have you gotten in your story? Um, what's it called?" Two-Bit asked to stop the quietness.

"The Outsiders." Ponyboy answered. "I finished it."

When they pulled in, the house was dark. They were the first home.

"Staying for dinner Two-Bit?"

"No, I'm gonna get drunk or something of that nature. So, do I get to see it?" Two-Bit asked.

"See what?"

"You're story, stupid. The Outsiders. Darry said you turned it in last week."

Ponyboy started looking in the frig for something to make for dinner. "I haven't gotten it back yet Two-Bit. But I copied it before I handed it in." Pony was so nerves it was all he could do to keep from shaking. What if he got it back from the teacher and it sucked, and he flunked the class?

"So I'll get one? Considering you wouldn't let us read it as you wrote it. You no good…" Two-Bit started calling Pony names while Ponyboy slammed the frig door, making all the items inside rattle, and looked for cash to go get pizza with.

"Yes, yes!" Pony said. "But you got to pay for it." Pony gave Two-Bit a winning smile, he learned from Sodapop. He was half joking but not enough to stop Two-Bit from reaching into his pocket and pulling out a dollar.

"Thank you." Ponyboy said taking the money. "You'll get your copy next time I see you."

"Alrighty then." Two-Bit grabbed a cookie from the pantry and left. And Ponyboy was left to his lonesome.

Ponyboy stopped to see Darry before walking over to the DX after school.

"Hey Darry!" He called out.

Darry was up on top of someone's house, he looked over the side and Ponyboy waved.

"I'll be back." Darry said to the men he was working with and climbed down the ladder. "Hey Pon. What's up? Isn't Soda driving you-"

Ponyboy couldn't wait, he was so excited to make Darry proud of him. He held out his theme. Darry took it and looked at it. Right by the title was an A+ and the words 'Incredible Ponyboy. Best work I've ever seen.'

"Ponyboy!" Darry scooped him up and swung him around. "I'm so proud of you, little buddy!"

"Mr. Syme digs it so much he wants a copy. Not for school but for himself."

Darry ruffled Ponyboy's hair. "Great goin' kid." He handed Ponyboy back his paper.

Two-Bit was at the DX with Steve and Soda. They were more excited about the fact that they could read it then the grade. But Soda –knowing how excited Ponyboy was- ruffled his hair like Darry did and told him he was proud too. Ponyboy gave Two-Bit his copy –which he was sharing with Steve-. He started reading it but Pony stopped him. Once Ponyboy and Sodapop went home Two-Bit read it out loud.

"Come on, Soda, give me the blanket." Ponyboy said and Soda chuckled as he surrendered half the blanket.

Pony rolled over and threw his arm across Soda. "Hey, Sodapop?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you drive me to the cemetery tomorrow?"

Sodapop rolled over. "Not tomorrow. I have to work a double shift. I can this weekend though. Okay?"

"Okay, Sodapop."

That weekend Soda took Ponyboy to see Johnny and Dallas.

It was a long drive to the cemetery. They hadn't buried Johnny and Dally in Tulsa. When the gang was talking about where to burry them –Johnny's parents didn't care and no one knew where Dally's folks were. So the gang got to decide- Pony could only think about Johnny telling him that being in Windrixville was the only time he'd left the neighborhood. Pony begged for Johnny not to be buried in Tulsa. He wanted him to be in a place with no greasers or socies, just people. So they buried him in a cemetery in the country. And they buried Dally right beside him, cause if they didn't, Dallas would come back to life and to flatten all of them. Pony looked down at the flowers in his lap and a copy of his semester theme. He was gonna read it to Johnny, and Dallas. Sodapop and Ponyboy walked down a long row of head stones till they found them.

Johnny's read: _John Cade. Johnnycake by his family. Will be missed beyond belief._

Dally's read: _Dallas Winston. 'There's still good in the world' –Johnnycake_.

"Hey guys." Sodapop said softly and grabbed the dead flowers off of Johnny's head stone. Sodapop sniffed. "We miss you guys…"

Ponyboy stood there as Sodapop talked to them. Pony looked around the grounds to make sure no one was there and let his tears fall.

Sodapop put his hand on Ponyboy's shoulder and walked away. Ponyboy knew to go find their mom and dad. Pony looked down at Johnny's head stone, then to Dally's. He got on his knees and laid the flowers across Johnny's grave.

"Hey," He didn't know what to said. He never did. "I wrote about us." He finally choked out. "The gang said it's real good. They read it, can you believe that? They really dug it. Darry thinks I should publish it. Like turn it into a book." He looked at Dallas's grave. It looked so cold and hard. Like Dally, Ponyboy thought. "For Johnny." He whispered to Dally and put a flower in his stone. Without being able to think of anything alts to say, Ponyboy leaned back and took out his paper. "The Outsider," He began, "by, well me. As I stepped out onto the bright sunlight…."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I realize that I didn't go into detail about what they thought of it, I'm working on a nother story plus I have work so I really wanted to finish it :( . Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks Greasers 3 and again R&R_

_~Komoose _


End file.
